I Survived: Prologue
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Prologue for I Survived. A few chapters long, possibly, maybe just one. A woman, Ellie, is trapped in the middle of the Racoon City incident, forcing her to become stronger and make some tough choices, ultimately changing her life ntains slash!
1. The Nightmare Begins

**I Survived: Prologue**

* * *

**SUMMARY: **(Prologue for I Survived) A woman, Ellie, is trapped in the middle of the Raccoon City incident, forcing her to become stronger and make some tough choices, ultimately changing her life. It's merely the question if it's for the better, or for the worst.

**RATING:**T

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: **This is EXTREMELY important for _I Survived_. All right? Please read this first.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

Ellie looked around the park and sighed, her eyes lazily trailing a few kids who were playing Frisbee. She'd never really played like that as a kid, not much anyway. Her grandparents thought that the presence of other children would corrupt her and make her veer into a path of laziness and weaknesses…

Snapping her eyes from the smiling, laughing kids, she instead focused on a few dandelions that the gardener had missed, as they bobbed in the light breeze, the yellow reminding her of her girlfriend.

Her gut twisted, remembering why she was still standing here, in the shade of a tree, hands stuffed tightly into the pockets of her khaki-coloured Bahama shorts.

Her girlfriend was late…

…_Again…_

She was probably flirting with another woman, or even maybe a man, by no doubt.

She bit at her lip as she realized something. Even if Jessica was cheating on her…she'd forgive her. She always did, and always had, because she was a big softie; a promise of hollow love would give her heart false hope, and before she knew it that terrible heartbreaking cycle would return and she'd be powerless to it. It was like a vacuum that kept sucking her right back in no matter how hard she tried to escape it.

But Ellie Yewdon knew that one day she'd be able to escape her terrible luck. In fact, she'd almost died several times as a child, being too clumsy and uncoordinated even to play sports in gym class without getting a black eye or concussion, and the one time when they were swimming and she was allowed to participate she was almost drowned due to someone—a bully—dragging her down. She'd lived through that. She must have another purpose in life other than being everyone's punching bag, right?

She gave a weak smile at the woman with blazing blue eyes and blonde locks that approached her, noting but deciding not to bring it to her approaching girlfriend's attention. As Jessica dug into her large purse to get a piece of gum out—Fruity tasting, as always…how Ellie hated that kind of gum— her pale spring-green eyes glanced upwards to the leaves of the tree she'd been standing under.

The leaves had a slight orangey tint, she noticed, and she knew it was due to the fact it was September. Ah, September. The chilly and crisp nights were a favourite of the Yewdon with the chocolatey-coloured mid-back length hair, the bangs always messily drooping into her light springy green orbs. Her skin was slightly tanned, due to her unlucky nature, she got sunburned whenever she tried to go swimming or jogging…or walking.

Jessica rudely cleared her throat and smiled almost _too_ sweetly at Ellie when her gaze centered on the Blonde. Ellie knew her girlfriend was snotty and a bitch, but she had her wrapped around her little finger. She hated it yet she loved Jessica…What she hated most about the situation was that she was pretty much powerless to it. She didn't like it one bit, but this was all that was left of her life for now; stuck with a snobby woman for a romantic partner and in a dead-end job.

_Feh_…

She was inwardly bitter about her life's circumstances but she had nobody to turn to, nobody to tell her story to that would listen. Her father left before she was born and got killed a week later. Her mother died at birth. Her grandmother and grandfather who used to beat her for being too different for their bland tastes had scarred her emotionally and even physically in a few spots, making her mask a weak, frightened one. She was very normal in most other respects, though.

She'd never really had a taste of true, pure love or affection from anyone. Never. She was so starved for it that it made her shed tears every time she thought about it, and she hated crying. It gave her a horrendous migraine.

Snapping from her thoughts at the sour, impatient look on Jessica's face, she slung her arm around the blonde's shoulders, blatantly ignoring the dirty stares some strangers gave them as they strolled down the street. She tried to keep her mind off of how what she wanted to do more than anything was to just remove her arm and run away from the blonde, even if her heart hurt at the thought of doing that to her dear Jessica…

After walking a few more blocks, Ellie blocking the thoughts sprouting from the smell on Jessica—flowery smelling perfume, which she knew didn't belong to Jessica, the only perfume in the apartment was vanilla or cinnamon scented—they entered their apartment building and separated, much to the Yewdon's muted relief and reluctance. They went up to the third floor and went to the apartment at the end of the hall, and soon entered their apartment.

Ellie's almost painfully luckier older sister Jasmine smiled at her, turning her head slightly to see them from her position sitting on the couch. She was watching a television program, something that held no interest to Ellie.

"Hiya Ellie!" she giggled. She was all so perky and happy, and it lifted a lot of people's spirits just to be around her. It almost never did for Ellie though. Raging jealousy had quickly turned into carefully hidden resentment, and then had slowly cooled into a sort of sick feeling, twisting at her stomach.

Jasmine was so lucky. She'd known their mother and father. She'd also been adopted, after their father had run off and their mother had died. She'd gotten to truly have a childhood.

Their grandparents had wanted nothing to do with her, and Ellie had, once long ago, hated her for being so lucky. She'd been adopted by a very nice couple—almost too nice of a couple—and had been raised normally and had even gone to College, and after she'd graduated her chipper personality and sweetly disarming disposition towards people had landed her a job as a receptionist in the main Umbrella Corporation office building for one of the higher-ups. She wasn't exactly able to say who, however, as it was confidential.

She was pretty, her eyes a blue like their mother's had been, she'd told her, and her brown hair was in a short flippy style that curved sweetly around her face with caramel-coloured highlights throughout it, a few blonde ones scattered here or there. Her makeup was nothing short of perfection, pink eyeshadows and lipsticks accenting her pink button-up shirt, her light blue jean daisy dukes showing off her long legs. She had bubble-gum pink socks on her small feet.

She was far taller than Ellie, their father's genes pitching in exponentially for her height of 5"11. She was skinny and had small breasts and a small curve of her hips that could have made her a model if she had so wished. She was also very athletic, and underneath her shirt she sported a finely sculpted set of abdominal muscles.

Jasmine's fiancé Jeffery walked in, the chain connecting his wallet and belt together clinking softly, cursing at a bite mark on his left shoulder that had bled down the front of his stained white shirt. His stubble was days-old and his hair was spiked up. Ellie always thought it looked like a porcupine when he styled it like that. His skin was tanned darkly, his hands stained slightly with black grease, especially around the fingernails, most likely from his job at a car garage. His scuffed tawny-coloured steel-toe boots thumped on the short grey carpet in the living room.

Jasmine uttered a shriek and practically flew off of the brown plush couch to his side, eyes wide at his injury.

"Jeff! Jeff! What happened?" She asked quickly, peeling his shirt away from the wound, confused as it looked like a humanoid bite.

Seeing his face screw up in anger, Ellie knew he was about to explode and she braced herself—she hated the sounds of yelling, and flinched at them quite noticeably. It would follow her for the rest of her life, she knew, and all she could do was try to condition herself to not flinch when expecting the angry shouts.

The things she didn't like about Jeff were that he was an utter slob—"_He's just a guy, you know, Ellie?" _ Jessica had once said, excusing his behavior as being a part of the package with males—and his inexcusably volatile temper. He'd never physically abused Jasmine or anyone, as far as she knew, but he just didn't apologize for what he said when angry.

"A damned fat guy bit me on the subway, that's what!" he growled. "Tore out a chunk too! And then nobody fucking helped me!" His face was in a pissed-off scowl as Jasmine and Jessica ushered him off towards the bathroom to dress his wound.

The silent and now alone Ellie then turned and walked into the bedroom she shared with Jessica, undressing from the day and slipping into a pair of black flannel sleeping pants and a men's tee-shirt. She laid on their bed after getting underneath the dark brown comforter staring at the slightly dirty white ceiling, ignoring the tan colour of the four walls of the small fifteen by ten bedroom, especially ignoring the small closet to either side of the room and slipped into a restless, fidgety sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_Unnnngh_…" a groan came from outside Ellie's window, instantly waking her, and she sat bolt upright, ready to fucking _run_. She pulled the covers up to her chest and huddled, leaning on the headboard. She had heard about the attacks lately. The ones where the victims had been mostly eaten… She'd stumbled upon one of the scenes itself and it had frightened her, so much that her usual nightmarish ordeals from her past, especially of the belt her grandfather had used and her grandmother's locking her in a closet for hours seemed distantly fearsome. She was already terribly light sleeper, with her emotional scars, some of which were attached to a few of her physical ones, she was unusually jumpy.

"It's fine, It's fine, _It's fine_." she whispered to herself, promising herself it was okay, just hoping to calm her heart down so she could lay back down and breathe properly. Jessica was asleep on the bed next to her, mouth twisted in a light scheming smirk and her nose crinkled. Ellie reached over and stroked the other woman's face, a cold, tired dread and a warm sensation leaking into her heart, a wry smile on her face.

Even though what they had was a sham, one of which she was quite aware of, Jessica was the only person that she could trust to share her bed with. She'd been there to soothe her wounds during the night so long ago when she had snuck out, even under promise of painful punishment from her grandparents for even daring to 'Go against their and God's word and lay with a woman as she would with a man'. A sudden shock of sadness chilled her heart. Jessica had drifted away a few months ago but she stayed with the Yewdon because it had it's perks, and she had a free place to stay, and was well taken care of. Who would be stupid enough to throw that kind of free ride away?

She then wrapped herself around the other woman, her arms resting over the other female's midsection, her front pressed to Jessica's back, her hand curled over the hard bumps of ribs, not on her breast as it had in the past when they were truly, fully together, and not over her stomach as she had before she was brave enough to touch the other woman's breasts. Both seemed too personal. She tried to ignore that they hadn't been together intimately for at least three months, too… she shut her needs out of her mind. Time to go back to sleep, she reasoned, as she blocked out the inhuman sounds from outside that she convinced herself that she had only heard in her mind, and the desire for her to touch herself almost painfully announcing itself as an ache between her legs.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ellie," a woman's voice purred. "C'mon hon, get up."

The light green orbs opened, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as she saw her girlfriend holding a tray of breakfast—french toast and strawberries with tea on the side. Jessica must want something, to be buttering her up with breakfast in bed, Ellie thought.

After they had eaten, and Ellie had gotten dressed in a midriff-baring light pink tank top that only lifted up to show her stomach due to her D-cup breasts, that were in her favourite skin-coloured bra. She had on very loose cuffed jeans and put on a black loose button-up shirt over the tank top and left it open, then slipped her grey-socked feet into her black converse knock offs. She tied her hip-long locks back into a ponytail to get it out of her way with a single black elastic, not bothering to brush it, blowing her bangs out of her face with a huff of breath directed upwards, not caring how silly it looked. She glanced at the alarm clock in the room…it was about ten am.

She exited the bedroom, and her senses were suddenly on high alert when all she heard was…well…nothing. It was almost chillingly silent. Usually by now the apartment would be full of noise, either Jessica and Jasmine laughing or chattering and watching television or one of Jeff's rants. Or even something being cooked in the kitchen. Something. The sound of herself breathing was almost too loud, and her heart sped up, it thudding heavily in her ears.

'_Something's very wrong here…'_ Even though it was silly, even her thoughts seemed too loud to her in this unnatural quietness that had blanketed the apartment.

She cautiously reached for the nine millimeter handgun she kept in the fake potted plant outside her bedroom door, and took the safety off, increasingly glad that it was loaded.

As she walked down the hall, trying to get to the main room, she cursed at the fact there were a lot of doorways in this apartment. But she looked into each one, making sure the rooms weren't occupied—and they most certainly weren't—before she got to the main living room.

The sounds of ripping flesh and moaning caught her attention immediately, and she was suddenly glad her grandfather had forced her to hunt with him when she was younger. All of a sudden her sister's brother popped up from the other side of the couch, lower half of his face covered in blood from a broken, crushed nose, and his eyes rolled back.

"Jeff? …Jeffery? …Dude…are you alright?" she asked, but something in her head kept screaming at her to shoot for the head, to just gun him down. She struggled with that instinct, but didn't get any nearer. She kept her distance. She remembered that ghastly scene, that she'd stumbled upon, in that alley that she'd used as a shortcut to the park after work.

That poor woman who had bites of flesh taken out all over her body, her blouse pulled down and to the side, and blood _everywhere_, the stench of it overwhelmingly metallic. What had been worse was the sharpened piece of metal, an abandoned, rusty pickaxe left in the alley that she'd glanced at many times was sticking through her head, out of her left eye socket, eyes glazed over. She'd shooed rats away from where they had been eating the corpse and had done the only thing she'd thought of as she'd stared at the rotting corpse—she'd called Chief Marvin Branagh on his personal phone line.

She snapped from her revire as he groaned again, bloody spittle leaking from his lips. He then raised his left arm to nibble at something there, she almost vomited as a wave of nausea and dread assaulted her senses. It was a human ear, a silver heart stud pierced through the lobe, connected to half a scalp of beautiful but now blood-spattered blonde hair.

'_Those are the earrings I bought her…'_ She felt numb, but filled with rage, and she could barely choke out her next words. "You…Jeff…You…Y-you…" she then squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger, a scream of rage ripping from her vocal chords, ignoring the pain as her wrist bent too much, unused from the weapon's recoil.

_Bang_.

A solid temple shot. Pure, simple luck.

She heard two more groans and her eyes snapped open, a chorus of the monsters who used to be people she had known, people who had been…_people_ a mere hour ago. The song of the…She didn't want to think it, but…undead.

She groaned, feeling bile rise in her throat. It burned so badly she coughed a little, choking. She heard a shuffling noise from the other side of the brown plush couch, and the hand that held the gun trembled in fear of what she was about to see. She didn't dare get closer, and she didn't dare go back into the hallway.

She almost gagged when Jasmine rose up from behind the couch…her nose ripped off and one eye hanging out of a bloody socket. Her flippy hair was mussed and matted with blood, the blonde streaks spattered with dark red. A patch of her cheek was also missing. Her blue eyes were filmed over. Lifeless, so unlike she'd been before…_this_ had happened to her.

_Bang_. Her hand trembled, and her breathing became shallow—she was _not_ ready for what was going to happen next, and she knew it.

A person she knew all too well stood first, missing half a scalp with glazed over blue eyes. A ghastly moan escaped her lip, a breathy, throaty, inhuman sound. Her hands reached out, and the ring that Ellie had given her twinkled on her right ring finger, the silver band with a gold heart on top speckled with fresh blood.

Ellie's eyes watered, both from emotional pain and the burning in the back of her throat, warning her that she was going to puke.

"N-No…" she muttered as the thing that used to be Jessica started to slowly come towards her. "N…NO!" she shot five times, trigger finger pumping as fast as she could get it to. She had good aim, so only two of the shots punctured what used to be her blonde beauty in the throat and chest, and the other three hit her on the head. One on the temple, one in one of her once-beautiful eyes, and the other punched a gruesome hole through her right cheek.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_.

Almost as if in slow motion, she could only stare numbly as Jessica's body, riddled with bullet holes from her own gun, fall.

**Thud**. She fell on top of the couch, just so, so that her one remaining filmed over eyes stared at her, almost in silent accusation.

She quivered, knowing they were all dead. Then the smell of their blood reached her nose more pungently and she couldn't help it anymore, and without even bothering to run for the bathroom, she fell to her hands and knees and vomited her breakfast onto the carpet. She kept vomiting, tears pricking her eyes and her head pounding, until she was dry heaving. She didn't know how much time had passed, and she didn't want to know. It didn't matter anymore. She got up and just stared at their mutilated, fallen forms, too numb to feel sick at the smell, which she was slowly getting used to, or to think about how they had been when alive.

Their blood was on her hands, and she couldn't turn back the clock. It made her empty stomach churn to think about it, but it was done and over with. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized the blood of the one person she had tolerated for years and years on end without a single lashing out was on her hands and they'd they'd _even spooned the night before_.

she fell to her knees, gun still clutched in her right hand, the clip half gone already. She took deep breaths, and she couldn't suppress the scream of rage and anguish that ripped itself from her vocal chords, tears leaking from her eyes. Her heart clenched, and all she could wonder was _why_, why this had happened…why this had happened to _them_.

After who-knows how long of tears leaking down her face she finally wiped them away with her forearm. She then stood, even if shakily, face stony, and packed up several more clips from Jeffery's stash of ammunition that he kept in the room they used to store stuff in such as Christmas decorations. She stuffed about four of the clips in her large pockets, two in each one. Thinking more about it, she also picked up an old knife case of his too that could hold her ammunition and slung it around her hips snugly, it laying on the backside of her hips, lifted by the curve of her ass. She picked up his old shotgun and all the shells he had for it, putting two reloads worth in her pockets, the rest in her knife case.—thirty two, a decent amount, but not enough for her to be comfortable with it.

Having everything she would be able to use as a weapon to defend herself from back here, and slightly cursing that Jasmine had made Jeffery sell all of his hunting knives, she went to the bathroom and picked up bandages and some antibiotic ointment and a few bottles of painkiller. She also unlocked the small box they kept underneath the sink, only for emergencies, and took the few herbs there. Three green ones, it would have to do. She went to the small kitchen and turned off the stove—The soup had boiled over. She tried not to think that Jasmine or Jessica had been standing here, cooking, not too long ago…She took some of the sharper, serrated kitchen knives and carefully slid them into place within the roomy knife case. Thinking about it more, she raided the fridge quickly, putting an apple into the knife case and a few bottles of water, careful to place them so they wouldn't be punctured by the sharp instruments.

Walking to the bedroom she and Jessica used to share she took one last glance around, and her eyes softened at a picture of all of them that had been taken very recently…she couldn't leave that behind. She took it from it's frame, and quickly and neatly folded it and placed it in a plastic bag to hopefully not get damaged or wet. She shoved it in her back pocket, and then turned to the window. Looking outside, she smiled lightly.

The fire escape. She knew the way around the city, on the fire escape…It would be the safest route.

Wordlessly, not looking behind her, she opened the window and slid easily out, her handgun stuck in the belt of the knife case with the safety on, her shotgun held carefully in her left hand. She was thankful that she was ambidextrous, something that gained her much ridicule in the past.

She shut the window, and set her sights forward—on what had happened to this now hellish, doomed city.

* * *

**K.L.K- Alrighty, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Oh well, this is just the prologue to another Ficcy.**

**Ellie-... (shudders)**

**Jill- Trust me, you'll get used to it.**

**Ellie- (snaps out of it for a second)...Who the heck are you? (then curls into a ball in an emo corner, whimpering and cradling her nine millimeter handgun with half a clip in it)**

**K.L.K- Okaaaay? Anyway, she won't be quite an emo character, and she won't go insane either, so get that thought outta your heads. She's quite important though, and you'll see later why I keep the other two games in perspective. I'll change very few things with those games, and I'll even include the puzzles. Thank kami for game walkthroughs on YouTube. anyway, read and review!**


	2. Travelling In The Doomed City

**TITLE: I Survived: Prologue**

**SUMMARY: Prologue for I Survived. A few chapters long, possibly, maybe just one.**

**RATING:T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: This is a continuation of Ellie's story. It's going to be very important later in 'I Survived', so please read this with rapt attention, otherwise something in the fic this is for might confuse you. Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

* * *

Her light green eyes darted through the daylight, as she hugged a sniper rifle she'd stolen from a corpse on the rooftop of where her girlfriend, Jessica, used to work.

..._Jessica_. She'd had to kill her, and she couldn't forget it. Yet it was not anger at herself, grief, or loss that made her think. It's the lightness of those emotions. She once swore to herself that if she harmed Jessica physically, ever, that she would inflict the same harm on herself only a thousand times worse. But, she sensed something had gone terribly wrong, and that when she had killed Jessica, the woman she used to love was as good as gone long before she pulled the trigger.

She'd woken up that morning on edge, too. She seemed to have a extra sense now that she was in the middle of a nightmare, a nightmare that she wished wasn't real but it was. she looked to the blood-spattered streets below and shuddered as she watched another police officer fail at killing the hordes upon hordes of monsters. She wanted to scream, 'Aim for the head! Aim for the head!' but she knew it would be drowned out by the blood pounding in the R.P.D's ears, and they would still scream in agony as they were swarmed by zombies, thier flesh being consumed by said unmentionables.

She gave a sigh, and she was suddenly very glad she had taken to the rooftops and fire escapes. Less creatures up here to kill her. Ellie then looked down at her hands. she could see them less clearly now. It had started to get a bit darker, but she gave a stifled laugh when the streetlights flipped on. They still worked? Hah, who knew? She had been scared she would die in total darkness, hugging that sniper rifle and shooting into empty air while those things got closer and closer to her on the fire escape. She wasn't afraid of imagining her own death now; it made her a hell of a lot more cautious, that's for sure.

She then looked to the streets below again, seeing the defiled body of the former R.P.D get up and join the masses of undead horrors. That was the fifth time she'd witnessed it, and it started to terrify her less and less and started to anger her more and more as she wondered how this had happened. No, more like how the hell the dead were up and walking again. But she shook those thoughts from her mind; she was exhausted. Exhausted and afraid of what would happen if she fell asleep.

She kept telling herself to stay awake.

"_Don't_ sleep." her whisper came. in her mind it was a mantra.

_'Don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep stay awake stay awake, gotta survive this...'_

She yawned. her eyeslids started to droop.

_'Stay...Awake...'_

she slumped over, blacking out from the stress she had undergone in the past several hours of this survival horror nightmare.

**-**  
Her eyes fluttered open as the stars twinkled down at her in the twilight. "It's... Morning?" she wondered then heard a shudderinggroan come from above her. She slowly looked up, then screamed, hands grasping for a gun, any gun, _where the hell were her guns_!?

A zombie was above her-_ 'oh god oh god oh god how the fuck do I fire a gun it's a fucking zombie oh god OH GOD!'_- All of a sudden it was getting larger and larger, it's jaws headed for her throat--

_BANG_.

She flinched as her face was covered with the previously coagulated blood that was inside the zombie's head. She felt a piece of pink matter slip off her face onto her overshirt and she couldn't help it. As she pushed the permanently dead zombie off her onto the streets below she vomited right after it, and she curled into a little ball.

_'How long is this going to keep happening?! I'm going insane here and I can't find anyone else- I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I am SO SCREWED it's not even funny!- I can't take it anymore no more blood no more bullets **NO MORE ZOMBIES**!'_ She screamed to herself in her mind but she closed her eyes and leaned back on the railing of the fire escape. She took a tiny swig of water to clear her mouth of the taste, when she caught a glimmer of black in her other hand- she was ambextrious, thank goodness- and her face turned bewildered.

She looked at her hand. "..._I_ shot that thing?" In her hand was the nine millimeter shotgun she'd had, and it now had five shots left in the clip. Her sniper rifle was resting next to her and she was calmed by touching the knives she had managed to put into Jeffery's old knife case that was attached to her hips via the case's straps. She was suddenly consumed with calmness. She could actually do something right. She could survive this horror, even if it was only her doing it- even though it was logical that there were other survivors too- and she felt reassured and not as daunted by the task set before her.

She stretched her sore limbs as she stood on the fire escape then saw the crowd of zombies salivating below her. Time to get on the move, she told herself silently, then clambered up to the roof and then found a good solid plank on the roof to lay across to the other building. She hefted it over there, then sprinted across, then knocked the board down, knocking about three zombies down. There were a few other boards on the roof, so she needent worry about if other survivors would be able to make it across.

She knew this city's rooftops well, because she had been a office assistant to the governor, and even Chief Ironside. The man had been giving her trouble lately, though, so she had called it quits, even though that meant less income. She'd handled maps and blueprints of the city until they were imprinted on her brain, she knew all the bigger buildings and even the emergency route on the rooftops. It's a good thing, too, otherwise she would have alot less ammo and an even fainter chance of surviving this.

-  
"Hello?" she called into the building. She sighed as she recieved no reply. Nothing, just as the several apartment buildings had been before this. Her ears registered moans in this building, and then she left without a word more. Whoever was in there was probably either dead or dying, and she wasn't going to put herself into a suicidal situation just to try and find survivors she didn't know were there.

She headed back to the rooftops via the fire escapes. She knew that with each passing minute, there were more of those things to get at her, and her chances of getting away from Raccoon City were less and less. She then winced as she heard a puppy's 'Yike! Yike! Yike!' as it was torn to bits below by two dobermen. They were obviously undead, too, because their ribs were visible and one of them had half it's haunch missing, along with it's tail being stripped of both fur and flesh. Ugh..._Disgusting_.

She shuddered. That means all the people and animals in Raccoon City were effected. Nobody who got bitten could escape that fate, unfortunately, and she knew then that if one even bit the end of her pinky, she was done for. She then raised her eyes to the sky, squinting. It was about nine in the morning, and her eyes strained as they looked up at the sun to try to gauge the time, her arm wiping away sweat that was in a sheen all over her body from the terror and stress she was under.

"Why did I survive?" she asked nobody, looking up into the bright blue sky... Bright blue...Jessica's eyes had been a brighter and deeper blue when she had been alive. She then shook her head a bit. "Forget the past...It'll only weaken me." she murmured, and then heard gunshots down below.

A female R.P.D with wild eyes and a filthy uniform was standing against a crowd of zombies. She turned her eyes to Ellie frightfully. "_THEY'RE ON THE ROOFTOPS_!" she screamed, before breaking down into insane giggles as the zombies descended upon her crazed form.

Ellie shuddered as she turned her head away from the woman being ripped to shreds... That was even more disturbing than seeing a child be eaten by those things- she had, too, when she had passed by the daycare. That woman head been insane, unable to tell survivors from the monsters. It's a fate she wasn't sure she'd be able to escape if she had to stay in this doomed town for too long... She might be that woman to another survivor.

She shook her head again. Time to get on the move.

-  
She winced at the pitiful screams coming from inside a blood-spattered window, the shadow of a zombie ripping flesh off a woman's neck was created from the light of the TV, that was stuck on static. Another creature she couldn't quite identify then ripped off the zombie's head and forced the woman's figure to the floor, and the sounds of wet ripping flesh eminated from the window, which spattered with even more blood.

She then hopped over to another fire escape. She didn't want to be near that window when that woman turned into a creature, or when those other two monsters decided to leave that room.

She then leaned back on the fire escape's fencing, but then winced at a roar. Speaking of the creature... A large skinless mass crashed through the window pane, a long tongue dropping bloody siliva everywhere. It's exposed brain was an easy shot, she admitted, especially with the shotgun she'd found in one of the apartment rooms she'd peeked into to search for survivors. Two shots and it was down, and she kicked it off the side of the railing. No use obstructing other's paths up here.

She then loaded her shotgun again. No use having a shotgun- that was very effective, she admitted- and leaving it unloaded. In fact, it was downright stupid to do in a situation like this... She shook her head, and then peered down at the street, her eyes sorrowing at a bloody doll left in a puddle of dirty water.

She'd known the little girl that doll had belonged to, but the bloodspatters and the chunk of pink flowery fabric clearly displayed the girl had not survived. Ellie had been hoping that she had, but apparently her hopes had just been dashed. She sighed. Oh well. There were plenty of others that could have survived- although it was doubtful if thier numbers even exceeded ten, those zombies were very stupid and the other creature she'd just dealt with- Which she now called a Licker, due to his long tongue- was only a smidge smarter. And that paled in comparison to those who were livings' intellect.

She then shook her head again. She seemed to be doing that lately- and then kept moving. That was the key to survival. Her stomach grumbled and she ate a rather bruised apple she'd stashed in her pants pocket. With her stomach quieted, she kept moving without a word through the city's network of rooftops and fire escapes, avoiding many of the zombies salivating underneath her.

She passed the building she used to work at- The blueprints and plans department, and shuddered at what had happened to the place. It was filthy, walls bloodspattered, and a car had crashed into the front, causing the roof to bow inward. It was absolutely destroyed, and she thanked whatever dieties there- obviously were not- that she hadn't been at work when all this happened.

* * *

**K.L.K- Okay... One question... What the hell were they thinking when they made Resident Evil: Outbreak...?**

**Ellie- You tried playing it, didn't you.**

**K.L.K- Yes, and me and Dad miserably failed.**

**Ellie- I...Uh... I see...**

**K.L.K- Anyway, For the reason this is late, I had this done August ninth but FF. net is malfunctioning again. (frowns) Dammit, _TAKE THE DOCUMENT SO I CAN EDIT IT AND POST IT!_**

**Jill- (jumps back) My _god_, would you calm down!?**

**K.L.K- (rubs back of head) Eheheh, I guess I'm a bit emotionally unstable at nine in the morning with no sleep. (nervous laugh)**

**Claire- Damn straight.**

**Leon-...Ada, Wait! (She's leaving to get away from this annoying catchphrase)**

**K.L.K- (twitch, twitch, TWITCHY twitch) Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalcooooooooooon....PAWW_WWWWWWWWWW_WNCH!**

**Leon- (goes flying into a glass tube and cracks it, three Hunters and five Lickers pour out)**

**K.L.K-...(under breath) Oh, yeah, thanks CRAPTAIN Falcon. (Normally) Um...Everyone grab your guns! (grabs her own Magnum and Angel 6.0 and starts shooting into the herd of genetically mutated creatures) Please...Grah! (avoids Lickers' tongue) Review! And a little help here please!? (shoots a Licker point-blank as it tries to get her feet) Ha! I gotcha you little sucker!**


	3. Ellie Meets Our Favourite Heroes

**TITLE: I Survived: Prologue**

**SUMMARY: Prologue for I Survived. A few chapters long, possibly, maybe just one. {Complete} Ellie Yewdon is a vulnerable woman who finds her strength in this Survival Horror nightmare before meeting someone she cannot help but gravitate to...**

**RATING:T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: This is a continuation of Ellie's story. It's going to be very important later in 'I Survived', so please read this with rapt attention, otherwise something in the fic this is for might confuse you. This is the last chapter... So here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RE!**

* * *

the Yewdon cheered to herself silently as she sniped down a zombie on a rooftop a few buildings away, seeing it's head explode from the impact of the bullet. She reloaded and checked her rifle before taking aim at another one and it's head exploded too.

She only knew how to shoot these things because her grandfather had forced her to go hunt. Now she was glad that she'd listened to all his lessons on how to shoot guns, use knives and hone her senses to hearing her prey. Her prey at the moment, however, was also her predator. Zombies, she scowled, are things against nature itself, but yet they were here.

She sniped another one that was playing dead, and almost laughed as it fell off the building. She was glad she'd thought to grab a box of the ammo for this rifle, because if she hadn't she would be in trouble. But before she went onto another building she would snipe anything that was undead on there, and then pull out her shotgun and then cautiously continue on.

She had to be cautious. Zombies weren't the only things that could kill her, she knew now. There were those Lickers, dogs that got into the apartments, and even mutated Lickers that she'd decided to call Hunters- they were far better at hunting than thier counterparts, thier claws were different and thier spines a bit longer. They had scythe-like claws, whereas the Lickers had cruel talon-shaped claws.

"Speak of the devil," She murmured under her breath when she was met face to face with a Licker. She took aim with her shotgun- she needed to get through here, it was a very narrow fire escape- and basically blew half it's brain away. She shot it once more afterwards since it still attempted to get up and them stomped it's head as hard as she could manage, ignoring the gore all over her shoes. She snuck into an apartment that looked relatively untouched and set her eyes on the bathroom.

She entered it cautiously and it was sparkling clean. She quickly used the facilities and then left, barely remembering to wipe because she had seen horror films before- Bathrooms were a bad idea, but she was NOT going to go on a fire escape. After she was in the main area she heard a groan come from the bathroom, and she gasped. She'd forgotten to close the door. A zombie swung it open and it was dripping wet, skin puffed and waterlogged.

she glared then. "You can't hide in the bathroom!" She exclaimed. "That's sacred, you dipshit!" She quickly blew it's head off and left, after raiding the kitchen for food and water that she put into the overly large knife case, ignoring the bits of brain matter on her outer shirt. At least she'd gotten use of the bathroom, food and water out of this whole ordeal, she rationalized, but she hoped she could get to the R.P.D quickly. The bathrooms there wouldn't have any places for the zombies to hide, really, and she'd feel safer there.

After all, she hoped that not all the R.P.D would have been killed off. That would just put a even bigger damper on her survival. If the Police Station was less safe than the streets, she'd probably be better off in the center of town- which from this rooftop looked like a pulsating mass of bloody, multicoloured dots which she knew were zombies. Ugh. That ruled out going through the center as a route, as one misstep on the rooftops and fire escapes would send her to immediate death.

She saw the R.P.D about twenty buildings away, and she smiled. She was almost there; certainly someone would be alive in there! There just had to be. Otherwise she'd be in some really deep shit. She then shook her head of that nonsense. From what she'd witnessed, zombies couldn't open doors unless they weren't shut. They could break through windows, but it took them awhile if the glass was unweakened.

All of a sudden something cawed above her on the rooftop of some building and she shuddered. She'd continued to move on during her thoughts, not forgetting to snipe off anything that could kill her, and she'd been met almost face-to-face with a crow. She looked at it closely and gulped inwardly. It's eyes were milky and it's beak was covered with coagulated blood, a single rib punctured through it's skin.

She slowly reached into her knife case, and brought out a glittering throwing knife, and winced when the undead black bird cawed. All of a sudden she threw the knife at the bird and killed it, then collected her knife and wiped it off on the bird's feathers, then quickly moved on. Those things could get dangerous, she knew, and if she got pecked too much by one she could guess what would happen, considering she just passed a half-corpse hanging out of a window, pecked half to bloody hell by those birds, and they'd eaten so much and even gotten to his brain so it wouldn't reanimate as a zombie.

she shuddered. That was just plain scary. Those things would be able to get through glass, she bet, and that was...Not good. At all. She kept a watchful eye out for more crows as she made her way to the police station, trying to ignore the wailing of a cat as it was ripped to shreds by both zombie and undead dog alike.  
-

It was near four in the afternoon again, she noted, and she felt her skin. It was slightly hot, which meant she was probably sunburnt. Oh, effing joy. Just another shitty thing to add to the situation. Her bad luck even proceeded her in that way in the middle of the doomed city.

She looked up at the sky and scoffed. How in the hell could it be such a cheery, bright blue sky with little white puffy clouds, when all this crap was happening? Did the weather not get the memo or what? At that thought she laughed to herself quietly. It was okay to joke senselessly here, as if you didn't you might fall prey to the infectious madness that she had witnessed from a survivor on many occasions.

...But they weren't survivors anymore, they'd joined the legions of undead monstrousities soon enough. Clearly, losing your mind here is as good as shooting yourself in the head, or slitting your wrists wide open before flinging yourself into a pit of those monsters.

She shuddered at that thought, and then looked around. She was finally at the R.P.D building, but she wasn't sure if she would really truly make it all the way over to the door before anything got her. But still, it was her last chance, so she secured her things as best she could before dropping down the fire escape's accompanying ladder, and landing on the pavement akwardly; she was quite the clumsy girl, remember?- And her eyes grew wide as she gasped for breath, scrambling up onto her feet, thankful she hadn't broken anything.

As she dashed towards the entrance a zombie wearing a S.T.A.R.S uniform ran up the ramp right in front of her, and she knew with a sickening horror who it was. It was Brad Vickers, one of Jeffery's old buddies. They'd talked on several occasions, and become fast friends. The last time she had talked to him was nearly a month ago, and she was sure he'd survived, without a doubt, because he was a S.T.A.R.S member.

She, without a second thought, whipped out her shotgun and blasted him point-blank in the face, knocking him down. She then blasted him in the face with four more shots before he died, and she was panting- she'd held him down with her foot, not giving him a chance to attack. "Sorry Brad." she whispered before she spotted something glittering, poking out of one of his pockets.

she snatched it up and found it was some sort of key; Which she tucked into a pocket. Never knew when keys could be helpful, right? And she entered the station, sighing in relief at the fact there weren't any zombies. She did however hear a breathing sound, not quite like a Licker, and not like a Hunter or even a Dog. She approached the desk carefully, handgun out and ready to shoot, when she saw a woman in a short black skirt, blue tanktop and a white hoodie tied around her waist and black boots sleeping. On the floor.

And man, was she adorable! Her short brown hair framed her face just right, even slicked back with grime and sweat like she knew hers must be. She quickly shook her head, and then prodded the woman with a finger.

Her world was sent into a mindset of pain as she was suddenly flipped on her back, a knife kissing her throat with it's deadly sharpness. "G-Gackle!" She gargled in surprise, blue stars dancing in front of her eyes from the wind being knocked out of her.

"Are you one of those things? Have you been bitten?" The woman threatened, her voice diamond hard as she pressed the knife a tiny bit closer, imprinting a line on the skin but not quite cutting.

"N-No!" Ellie replied in a strangled voice. "No! I haven't been bitten."

The weight of the woman straddling her was removed, and she propped herself up, trying to ignore the way her head felt light and the way the blue sparks returned in her vision before dissapating, and she took the woman's hand gratefully.

"I'm Ellie Yewdon." Her light springy green orbs shone; she'd found a survivor! But now she was reminded of how her hair was mussed and frizzed on top, and she was sure she'd gotten shit all over it when she had shot that one zombie that had nearly given her a heart attack. Her clothes were filthy, she knew, but she knew she was stuck with them so oh well.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Ellie. I'm Jill Valentine." The woman extended her hand, which Ellie shook, both thier grips tight. To the Yewdon, it was painfully obvious that Jill was stronger than the average civillian. A spark drifted into her subconsious, and she decided, what the hell, why not ask her a stupid question.

"Hey, this is a silly question," Ellie started uncertainly after she'd sat down on the hard stone floor, leaning on the wooden structure of the main desk. "But by chance... Were you in S.T.A.R.S?"

The lighter brown-haired woman blinked, and a smile crossed onto her features. "Actually, I was. But after an incident a few months back... S.T.A.R.S was disbanded. Alot of our members died."

the chocolate-brown haired survivor sighed. "I know... I had to kill off one of you guys outside. It was Brad Vickers... Poor guy, we were good friends."

at that, Jill froze. "What? You...You knew Brad?"

Ellie nodded. "Well, to be more accurate, my soon-to-be brother-in-law introduced us and we talked alot. Got to know each other. I... I killed him out there because he was one of those things. A damn strong one, too. But still... I didn't feel right letting his body be transmormed into one of those damned creatures."

Jill gave a thankful smile. "Thank you... I was going to go out there and do it myself... but all I have is my Berretta and my knife, plus supplies..." She eyed Ellie. "What do you have?"

Ellie checked her stock. "A sniper rifle, a shotgun, and my nine-millemeter handgun. Plus a few knives, enough bullets to last me a damn long while, and supplies."

The blue eyes of the ex-S.T.A.R.S member were surprised. "Damn! You sure came into this prepared!"

the green-eyed woman shrugged. "Eh, I snuck into some apartments on the way here. Got some good stuff... but I'm glad I stuck to the rooftops and fire escapes now! Jeeze, I only had to deal with a few things. a few Lickers, a Hunter, only a few zombies... one Crow."

Jill gave a dry laugh. "Much fucking easier than going through the streets."

It was silent for awhile as the two women agreed it was time to eat and check thier guns, and afterwards they simply looked at each other, the floor, the walls, even the wierd-ass decor.

"So... Tell me about yourself." Jill asked, almost pleading with her.

"Well... I used to work for Chief Irons and in a boring office job- thank goodness that's how I knew the route to get here via the rooftops and fire escapes- and I used to have a soon-to-be brother-in-law Jeffery, an older Sister- Jasmine... and a girlfriend-...Jessica." She averted her eyes to the floor when she said that, knowing not many people took that with a smile.

To her utter surprise, Jill placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright... I don't care about if it was a girl or anything... What happened?" she smiled.

Holy fuck. She took it with a smile. "I...I had to kill her, and Jeff, and Jasmine. They... They'd been bitten, and Jessica was...Oh god..." She buried her face in her hands. "She was e-eaten mostly... Oh god, I'd kissed her about a half hour before that... And then I didn't feel anything when I killed her... Not as bad as it should have been..."

Ellie's body stiffened with the touch of Jill's arms wrapping around her, comforting her. "It's alright. They weren't your family and lover anymore; they were zombies."

the Yewdon calmed herself down, with gasps of air, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I feel like such a monster... but at the same time I know that it had to be done. The thought of them walking around, being one of those things..."

"You did the right thing. Nothing could save them." Jill reassured. "I've... I've had to shoot friends close to me too, because they got bitten and turned into those things."

"The strangest thing is, I used to hate life as it was, I was always stuck in a bitter cycle. Jessica would cheat on me, and I'd stupidly fall for her little ploys. She had my heart wrapped around her little finger. I feel strangely alright, like this was supposed to happen... Like it freed me. But look at me, babbling on and on about shit that's irrelavent. I'll stop that, then." She clammed up immediately.

"It's..." The blue eyes softened. "It's alright. Everyone has thier survival story now; it's okay to tell it to those who want to listen."

Ellie gave a smile before the door clicked open, and they both grabbed thier favourite guns to kill abominations with, and pointed them at the door.

"Woah! Ah! Don't shoot, I didn't get bitten!" The young man held up his hands, and they lowered thier firearms. He shut the door firmly behind him before sitting before the two women, who had returned to thier prior position, having jumped up at the door's click. "Hi... I'm Leon S. Kennedy." He gave a tiny smile.

"I'm Ellie Yewdon." The woman in the pink tanktop smiled immediately back.

"Jill Valentine." the woman gave a nod.

"Hey, a R.P.D officer made it. Surprise, surprise." Ellie droned.

Leon blinked. "huh?"

"Well, I've seen enough of you guys get devoured out in the streets. Just making an observation." She seemed to withdraw into herself. "S-Sorry if it seemed rude, I just have to try to keep myself in higher spirits by humor, even if it is rather... dark."

Jill gave a sympathetic look. "It's alright, we all need to try to keep ourselves happier."

The young man rubbed the back of his head. "What's your stories?" He asked quietly after a minute of silence.

"Ex-S.T.A.R.S Member." She shrugged. "Ellie's got one hell of a story though."

He shrugged. "We got time." he drawled.

"Well, I had to shoot my sister, her boyfriend, and my girlfriend. I made my way here on the fire escapes and rooftops from across the city. It took me about a day to a day and a half, give or take." She replied seriously, and Jill noted she cut the story way down in order to not take too long.

He blinked. "Thats... Terrible. I'm sorry."

She held up a hand. "Feh, they turned into those creatures, and I didn't feel right leaving them there to walk around like that."

He gave a nod. "I...I see." He then sighed. "This is a fucking perfect first day on the job, isn't it? Well, it's sort of the second now, but still."

Ellie winced. "Man, and I thought I had bad luck."

All of a suddenthe door opened quickly, and a Auburn-haired girl ran in, shutting the door behind her. She had on black and pink clothing.

"Claire?!" Leon stood and ran over to her, and she embraced him.

"Leon! I thought you'd died out there!"

Ellie nearly buried her face into her hands and groaned. Why the fuck did she have to be by these beautiful women? She should be mourning for Jessica, but she couldn't bring herself to. In fact, she wanted to flirt with the cute blue-eyed woman apparently named Claire over there but she knew that wouldn't be the best idea, and she knew Jill could break her arm if she tried.

She felt a bead of sweat go down her back. She couldn't help if she knew who was attractive or not. Claire then looked over to them and immediately her eyes found Jill, and the two women embraced after running to each other.

"Oh my god! Jill, you were in town!?"

"Yes! Chris left though, I'm sorry!"

"Oh shit, that means I came here for nothing."

"Sorry Claire."

Leon and Ellie simply blinked at the display. The chocolate-brown haired woman rose to her feet then and walked towards the auburn-haired girl, and extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Ellie Yewdon."

Claire accepted her handshake and they shook hands, each of thier grips hard. "Claire Redfield."

After they'd dropped hands, Ellie couldn't keep the expression off her face like she wanted to tell them something but was afraid to. After getting elbowed from both women other than herself present, she gave in. "Well... Okay, I'll just get this out, nice and bluntly. Jill, Claire, you're both attractive as hell. There. It's said." She gave a grin and put her hands behind her back.

She liked her new personality, now that she finally could have one, and she liked her new self. it was a hell of a lot less meek than she used to be. Claire gaped at her like a fish but Jill gave a laugh.

"You little perv you!" She chuckled. Claire was still confused.

"Oh, see, I'm not exactly as into guys as you guys probably are." She shrugged. "Sorry if I was a bit foreward but my personality's had one hell of an adjustment in the last day."

Claire blinked her confusion away. "That's cool. How's it like being with a woman anyway?"

Ellie thought, then gave a dry laugh. "Hah. The one I've been involved with for the past few years was a bit of a snob, to be honest, but I was head-over-heels in love with her, so I was pretty blind- or I tried to be- when I knew she was cheating. I've only had one other relationship like that, and it's about the same as with a guy; they still ask you to make them a sandwhich after you're done doing it but at least they notice when you get a haircut or need to talk."

Claire gave a concerned look. "Why'd you stay with her if she was like that?"

Ellie was silent, andjust as Claire was about to apologize, thinking she'd gone too far- she spoke. "I don't really know. It might have been hollow love; It might have been because I was so insecure and needed her... Maybe it's because she manipulated me to get all the perks from it. I don't really know. In fact... I don't really want to know."

Claire nodded understandingly. "It's human nature to stay with people we feel safe with. Even if it hurts us..." She murmured.

"Thanks Claire." She gave a smile. "I needed to hear something like that."

After Leon and Claire ate and drank some water, they all settled down to sleep, Jill having already rested earlier, so she took it upon herself to be the watch-person.

-  
A gunshot rang outside, the people inside the Police Station all jerking from thier sleep. _Bang_!_ Bang_! A zombie's moan and a dog's growling were cut off by the gunshots, and then a Licker's dying scream was inturrupted by yet another gunshot.

The door creaked open, and Ellie's eyes widened. It was an extremely appealing woman, she noted, before she made sure her handgun was on safety. "Have you been bitten?"

* * *

**K.L.K- And that's where this prologue fanfiction ends, and the next fanfic in this series picks up around the same time Ellie's tale began, but will continue past this point. Look for "I survived", the accompanying story to this one!**

**Jill- Please review and read the fanfic this was for. And please review this one!**

**Ellie- Please do!**

**K.L.K- Ja Ne, dear readers! And remember: Aim for the head! (gives peace sign)**


End file.
